


Associates

by Ziven



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Croquet is creepy, Fancy but Empty Dinner Parties, Fluid!Pegasus, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Seto Kaiba was is and has always been a Dick, Whoa that almost turned into something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziven/pseuds/Ziven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AR] In the world of business, only things of value can be traded. -Hints of Dungeonshipping, Otogi x Pegasus- for the YGO fanfiction contest on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Associates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks! This is my first (but late) entry for the newest season of the YGO fanfiction contest! There's a Magical Hats theme, and that means - yes, you may have guessed it! - that the pairings picked out by all of the contestants have been swapped around to other writers! My first pairing was (Otogi x Pegasus), interesting, but difficult for me. In any case, I hope that you enjoy it and review to let me know what you think. Stop by the forums if you've never heard of the contest before - everyone there is very kind and nice.

**Associates** _  
_

_A meeting with Pegasus J. Crawford is a good thing_ , Otogi told himself.

It was also terrifying.

They'd had a preliminary meeting at his store – Otogi had almost lost himself when the men in black suits stormed in from outside, all whispering in tones about "casing the perimeter". He'd thought that he was being attacked, in all honesty, that some government agency was after him, like in the movies.

That fantasy was ripped away from him when Pegasus casually strolled into store, complementing the very "hobby store-esque" style of the shop.

At the very least, Otogi could say that he was flabbergasted. The man that he had looked up to, admired, planned the success of his business after (though he would never admit that to his father), standing there in front of him. When he had sent in the video marketing his Dungeon Dice Monsters all those months ago… he had known that it was a good, well-thought out game, but bigwig CEOs almost never paid attention to fan-based franchises. Though he had bragged to his friends and his customers (and even had a bit of an illegal casual gaming set for DDM set up in the back for interested players), he had never really expected that bravado to result in anything but another good idea lost in the corporate world.

But the man had been there, standing in _his_ shop, looking over _his_ wares, silver hair flowing and scarlet suit emanating every inch of this man's monetary power. Otogi was very sure that there was nothing in this shop that Pegasus didn't already own, but that wasn't the point. The point was that the man was taking the time to feign interest in the first place!

After puttering on like a school girl in love about the shop and what it had to offer, as he could think of nothing else to say, Pegasus took hold of the conversation and requested an official business meeting for the purpose of product display.

"I would like to play a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters with you." The expression on his face was pure whimsy, and Otogi decided to tread with caution. If Pegasus thought that Otogi was going to forfeit a match just to let Pegasus show off, he had another thing coming.

Unfortunately, despite how polite the man was or how docile he seemed, a person didn't become a CEO by being kind or compassionate. It was very possible that any pending deal could be broken by a single loss.

Was Otogi willing to give up his honor to see his dream come true?

"I—sure. I would be honored to," he answered back, using the most formal tones he could recall.

"I _so_ look forward to it," Pegasus answered, his voice taking on a singsong quality to it. His manner was very un-business-like, and Otogi wondered whether or not this was who the man who ran _Industrial Illusions_ really was.

When the man walked away, heading out of the store, his entourage followed. They were still muttering into their walkie-talkies and didn't bother to even acknowledge that Otogi existed. For a moment he had felt a pang of jealousy. He had always wanted that sort of influence, to command that sort of importance. And who wouldn't? It was a nice thing to have people acknowledge your deeds, to recognize you for your accomplishments. At the moment the only things Otogi had going for him were his looks, something he had been born with; and his tactical talent, which had been drilled into him by his father.

Perhaps those two things wouldn't be enough.

The meeting, scheduled the following week, took place at the _Industrial Illusions_ headquarters, where the two would play a smaller, tabletop board version of the game. Otogi was "wined and dined" as the American saying went, effectively, with a plane trip and transportation that were full funded by the gaming tycoon. Otogi spent the travel time reviewing all of the information he had about the game, about marketing it, about its appeal, everything that would make it successful as a business acquisition. The game in and of itself was fun, and added a new dynamic, but he could not rely on that alone. It was always important to secure the deal, and Otogi wasn't going to leave any of the details up to question. He had numbers for customers, for costs, for various upgrades that could be made to the presentation of the game over time. He'd done all of the work so that Pegasus wouldn't have to, not that he expected the CEO to approach the deal without any research done on his side, either.

To his surprise, Pegasus didn't want to talk about business plans, didn't want to talk about anything. With a hungry glint in his visible eye, the creator of Duel Monsters simply exclaimed,

"I can't _wait_ to get my hands on this game. Explain the rules – only once, please, as I have seen the tape you sent. I have a room prepared for us to play in. Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!"

He sounded like a kid in a candy store, and it made Otogi uneasy. Would Pegasus only play the game and send him away?

Those thoughts were washed away once the game began. From the very first turn, the game was hard – as hard, Otogi imagined, as if he were playing against himself. Pegasus seemed to always been one step in front of him, always anticipating a move. It was the most challenging game that he could every remember facing a skilled opponent in.

"You're pretty good at this," Otogi said, after a turn where Pegasus had taken advantage of a Monster ability to diminish a heart point.

"I'm the best, dear boy," Pegasus returned with a cheeky smile.

And Otogi was inclined to believe it. The CEO didn't only manage to win that particular game, but two others in succession. No matter what Otogi tried, Pegasus seemed to always catch on and avert the strategy at the last moment. Pegasus's grasp at the game was masterful, and Otogi couldn't believe that at any point he'd worried about how a loss would affect their deal. There was clearly nothing to worry about.

On the contrary, it didn't say good things about him at all, being defeated three times at his own game. His father had raised him to accept loss as a failure, and surely he had failed, if he could not show the Head of _Industrial Illusions_ the worth of his game. Why would Pegasus support a game that had been so easily picked up and mastered? There was no reason to.

Despite this, however, Pegasus reacted to each of his victories with a hearty laugh, as though he were genuinely enjoying the game.

"There was no doubt that I would win," he told Otogi, when all three games were through. "That, however, says nothing of your skill. You were quite a formidable opponent. There is nothing to be ashamed of." The giggle that followed the statement made Otogi question how honest it was, but he would accept it for now; it seemed like Pegasus still held the game system in favor.

The twinkle in Pegasus's eye was just too confident for Otogi to handle well, so he smiled back without replying instead.

"I enjoy this game," Pegasus declared. "There is much to discuss, but I am willing to license this under my company's label."

Otogi thought he couldn't have been more surprised. "Really?" His usual suave nature was broken by the news of success in this endeavor. "Just like that?"

It surprised him that there had been no need for his research and complete sales pitch. "I've mocked up a business model, and—"

"Just like that," Pegasus replied while clapping his hands together. "Dreams come true. The model won't be necessary. I'm absolutely certain I can market this as an extension of Duel Monsters. I was certain of it, in fact, when I came to visit your shop. I simply needed to see what sort of young man would be behind this sort of ingenuity."

The fact that this was being approved so easily made Otogi doubt the validity of this deal. Was Pegasus trying to cut him out of it? It was a very common situation. An idea stolen from a fan without credit, and who would the public believe, after all? The person who had brought them such enjoyable games in the past, or a nobody with an old copy of a game that was soon to be on every shelf of any major gaming and hobby store?

Though he was likely treading on thin ice, Otogi decided to take the initiative to probe about his role in this deal. Mustering all of the charisma that he could, he began to play with a lock of his hair. "Will I still be involved in the developing?"

" _Tsk, tsk_ ," was the response, "Why would you think so ill of me, Ryuuji? Of course you will. Not only have put a lot of thought into this game but you've also done so well that I may as well collaborate with you to improve your plans. I've seen the playing room you have in the back of your store; I think that we can come to an agreement that will make it more… marvelous." There was a pause, and Pegasus lowered his voice to a whisper. "Haven't women also told you that you have a pretty face? You'll be perfect for marketing your own product, if I do say so myself. It's not often that a product and spokesperson come packaged hand in hand. I plan on taking _full advantage_ of that."

A set of notions that were both exciting and terrifying, but with his looks as a momentary focus Otogi found renewed confidence.

"There is but one matter," Pegasus continued, his face turn to a frown. Breaking his stance over the table between them, Pegasus held his face in his hands like a child. "I have a tournament coming up in the next month, taking place on my private island. I'm afraid that I'm overseeing this event myself. I'm sure you'll understand if I wait until this has passed before making serious progress on our product."

The fact that the idea had been approved at all had still excited him. A few weeks wouldn't make any difference to him, a month less so. A year would have even been more reasonable on a realistic business scale. But Pegasus was talking a matter of _weeks_. After all, with Duel Monsters being in the media it would be the perfect time to announce an expansion.

"Do not take this to mean that I won't be making any moves at all, Ryuuji," he was quick to add. "I plan on at least using you to test out a system that I have in mind, if you don't mind."

"…what sort of system?"

The raucous laugh that Pegasus let out seemed almost maniacal. "Whatever else sort of system would I offer other than one state of the art, to match the projection of professional Duel Monsters Games? You are aware of my company's business relationship with _KaibaCorp_ , aren't you?"

And from there, the plans went underway. Otogi's store was closed for a full week, while there were renovations were made. Pegasus added an electronic field to the store, with raised podiums for players and holographic projection for the monster on the field. Though Pegasus kept referring to the project as a "test" or a "trial" the machinery functioned perfectly. It was much more than Otogi could have every hoped to afford; even if he had liquidated his entire store he wouldn't have been able to afford a single piece of tech from _KaibaCorp_.

The two of them played many games on the machine to make sure that they were safe for customer usage. It would be a wonderful pre-promotion tactic, Pegasus had reasoned, to have an exclusive place to play the new up-and-coming side companion to Duel Monsters.

Whenever the two of them spoke about the battle system, Pegasus's eye would twinkle and even though he was not a tycoon, or any sort of business prodigy, Otogi knew that the man had great plans for the game. It was a type of attitude that Otogi found himself easily swept up in. They were destined for great things, and if he was lucky, perhaps he would learn enough to be a larger part of them.

Their time together, however, was cut shorter than he would have liked. Weeks passed like water into a glass, and soon enough, the time for the Duelist Kingdom Tournament drew nearer. Pegasus would not contact him for several days at a time, and although Otogi was glad to have a break away from the crowds of body guards and the constant challenging of his skill in his own game, he missed it. He missed feeling important and necessary and worthwhile. Suddenly the Tournament seemed as though he would take forever to finish, and he began to fear that he would never see his product debut.

There was little to distract him from that idea but a short email delivered from Pegasus, speaking about a banquet for those involved with the making of the Duelist Kingdom, a formal event that the man was obligated to throw as CEO. It was the first time that Otogi had ever heard or seen Pegasus refer to being a CEO as a job of any sort, and it rather grounded him to know that there were obligations as well. Maybe he would learn something about the people involved at this party.

Perhaps he would meet Seto Kaiba, the man whose technology now covered the Dungeon Dice Monsters Arena in the back of his shop.

Of course, Otogi did not decline, not when it was implied that Pegasus would be disappointed if he did not attend. _This_ was an environment in which he could shine, where he could dress himself up and garner attention, bring more attention to the work that they were doing. Otogi excelled at speaking to people, especially women but men to a certain extent as well. Attractiveness was a language spoken by everyone, in one way or another.

It was a talent that he could now put to use.

And indeed he did, purchasing a top-of-the-line suit to wear for the occasion. His secret - just a touch of blush, but not enough to be known for what it was – would give him a bit of an advantage in the looks department. His eyes and jaw would do the rest.

As expected, guests to the party turned when he was announced and entered the room, and even Pegasus seemed to not know what to say. A reaction that he was used to. The man who announced his name was Mister Croquet, a man who was seldom seen away from Pegasus's side. Otogi knew him to be a very stoic man, and he seemed to be the only one who didn't stop to look. It would be difficult to tell, with those sunglasses, but Otogi had a feeling that he wasn't interested in anyone other than his charge.

He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't get the man to take at least a small glance.

Pegasus seemed to break away from the circle of conversation that he was in to greet him. "Ah, so you were able to make it. Punctual, too! I'm so proud." It wasn't as though he could have been late – not when Pegasus had arranged for a limousine to pick him up _on the dot_.

An arm wrapped itself around Otogi's shoulders, an action that they had never shared before. It made him feel odd, its forced nature obvious to likely everyone in the room.

 _I guess it's necessary_ , he thought.

"I had a question," Otogi dared to pose, though in a hushed voice.

"Yes. Anything, my boy. What is it?"

"This is a bit presumptuous, but… is… Seto Kaiba here tonight?" Realizing how ridiculous this sounded, as though he were trying to take advantage of this situation, he added, "I would like to thank him for all the work he's done. None of this would be possible without his technology, right?"

Pegasus's eyes seemed to harden for a moment, and Otogi could tell that he was unhappy with the thought that his game wouldn't be as easily accessible without another company – or another person's – genius. But this expression was very quickly overcome by one of his whimsical smiles, and Otogi knew to avoid the subject for the rest of the night.

"I'm afraid not, Ryuuji. He's… met with unfortunate circumstances that have kept him from this event tonight. But several of his associates are in attendance. In fact, we've been discussing the possibility of a small business merger between us. It would be fantastic, no, KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions to own a project together?"

"Of course," Otogi answered, because he knew it was the right answer. At the moment, however, he was more concerned about his own business venture with Pegasus, not anyone else's.

The dinner seemed to go well enough, with Otogi easily capturing the attention of the women in attendance. This was much to the chagrin of the bigwigs that were at the party, both that a younger male was around to contend with them and the fact that, despite Otogi not being nearly as wealthy as them, he was able to actually command their affections.

 _Money can't buy everything_ , Otogi thought to himself. Despite this, there were quite a few things he needed money to acquire himself. But he would stick to his talents, as they had benefitted him so far.

Pegasus stuck within eyesight of him, and navigated the banquet grounds much better than Otogi could have hoped for. He began conversations simply by standing near a small group of people, and ended them by excusing himself. Though he had natural talent for dealing with people, Otogi reasoned with himself that there were certain skills that money didn't necessarily buy, but provided with its acquisition.

The mingling lasted nearly an hour, in which nearly no one bothered to ask about Dungeon Dice Monsters. Pegasus spearheaded a few conversations and was nice enough to pull Otogi into them, often deferring to him for information on the product and strategy involved. It was a nice in for Otogi to showcase his knowledge of the game and how he expected to sell it, and many of the men and women he spoke to seemed to be impressed by his level of research and forethought. _Finally_ , some of his business model intel was going to use, and it was having the effect that he wanted.

Had this been Pegasus's plan all along, to save the information for this?

"I know how to pick them, don't I?" he boasted to nearly everyone Otogi spoke to, sending him a small wink each time.

At the actual banquet there was a lot of talk about Duelist Kingdom and everyone who had contributed to it, construction, technology or otherwise. There was a review of the island's locations, where it was revealed that the island was a gigantic set of terrains meant for dueling, with very real locations that reflected stat boosts for certain types of Duel Monsters. It was an ingenious plan for a tournament, where the contestants would have to survive while dueling others. The starchip system allowed for possible redemption, or even for an underdog to barter his way to the top with wisely picked duels. The terrain allowed for hiding from powerful opponents and ambushing weaker ones, including an underground maze.

Everyone applauded the plans, Otogi along with them. He hadn't thought Duelist Kingdom would be anything other than your average dueling tourney, albeit an expensive one that made its contestants feel as if they were on vacation. This would be grueling, and would challenge even those who felt as though they were the best of the best. Dueling skill was nothing to surviving and traveling, matching and re-matching players who had time to reflect on their strategies and reformulate their plans of attack.

It would be a perfect tool for leading in his game.

Pegasus accepted recognition modestly, but Otogi knew that he was fit to bursting with pride on the inside. Or, at least, he would be if he felt anything about his creation as Otogi did about his own.

It was difficult to get Pegasus alone after the presentation. Even though the two of them (plus Mister Croquet) were the only ones at their table, their meals were continually interrupted; by those who were attempting to pitch new ideas, call on favors and otherwise persuade Pegasus to acquiesce to their wishes in the wake of what would be an obvious success with Duelist Kingdom. Even the women that had so obsessively sought out Otogi's attention earlier suddenly forgot that he existed as they batted their eyelashes and put on their best face for persuasion. To that end, the CEO did a good job of using his obligation to Otogi as a reason for not being able to cement any plans until a bit later, after the Dungeon Dice Monsters launched. This was not an answer that any businessman or woman liked to hear, but they all accepted his responses without much question.

"If I could have a moment…" Otogi inquired during a lull in visitors, and Pegasus seemed surprised at the request.

"Oh, word, I don't suppose you have another demand to make of me as well, young Ryuuji?"

The expression on Pegasus's face – eyes wide, flustered with the volley of demands that were placed on him so suddenly, the very idea that Pegasus himself could be taken off guard by anything, least of all himself – made Otogi blush much more than he had planned in response.

"No, no, nothing like that… I guess. It was just… I would prefer to speak about this in a less… ah, crowded area."

Throwing his hands up in the air, Pegasus sighed. "I suppose I can't tell you 'no', can I? Not when you've been so well behaved all evening…" He cleared his throat. "Croquet. Fetch me more wine. And while you're at it, clear off a path to the balcony. It appears young Ryuuji would like a word with me."

Without a word in response, Mister Croquet went off to fulfill the CEO's wishes.

Of all things, Otogi didn't want to try the patience of a man who had already been so good to him. The mere fact that he was attending this banquet at all was proof of that interest and care. The underdog rising to the top was something that only happened in movies and the tales of the old and yet, Otogi was living it.

Pegasus was odd, that he could admit, but there was no doubting his kindness.

After a fresh glass of wine was place in Pegasus's hands, he bade the both of them to rise. Croquet trailed behind them, occasionally turning back to silently address followers with his watchful stare. Otogi knew nothing about this dwelling or how it was constructed, and he followed Pegasus's lead up and up stairs, across wide, stretching floors, until they reached a set of double doors that Otogi assume led to the balcony that Pegasus had previously mentioned.

The balcony itself was made of wide and shaped like a semi-circle, and Otogi's smile widened of its own accord despite the serious situation and the nature of his question. He loved balconies. Dashing to the edge, Otogi's eyes were met with the open sky and an expanding garden. It was the picture of wealth, and in his mind's eye he imagined owning all of it—

One day, he would.

"Before you become swept up in the gorgeous beauty of nature held in my gardens, perhaps you should get around to asking your question, no? I'm sure you had a reason for wanting to see me in private."

Otogi stammered. "Y-your home?" He hadn't known _where_ the banquet was taking place – only that Pegasus was throwing it.

 _Why wouldn't he throw a banquet in his own home?_ Otogi chided himself.

"Yes. Lovely, isn't it? To be honest, I felt for a moment that you were able to read my mind." A deep laugh followed this statement, and Otogi waited patiently for it to subside. "You see, I absolutely _hate_ these things. One businessman is always looking to use another, and the ones who are more moderate in temperament typically don't have the power or money to help with anything larger than an ad campaign. Bothersome, it is. Very bothersome. In any case, I'm rather glad that I could take this moment away from it all, Ryuuji. Now, if you would be so kind, please tell me what's on your mind. It's nearly written all over your face, boy."

That was the first time that Pegasus referring to him as 'boy' had bothered him; there was the implication that his idea was not worthy of such an excursion.

"I was wondering," Otogi blurted his, defensiveness overtaking his finesse, "If you'd let me become a contestant in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament." He raised his hands to stop the objection that he knew was coming, but was surprised when Pegasus remained quiet, taking a sip from his glass of wine instead. "I'm actually quite a good duelist. I have to be. I obviously know the game, because mine is based on it. My game uses Duel Monsters directly and I've won a few small tournaments in my day – I'm sure that, although this would be a bit of a challenge, I could win enough duels to be used as marketing for the Dice Monsters game."

Pegasus hadn't uttered a single word since Otogi had begun speaking, and it made him nervous. "I… It's just a suggestion," he added.

The twinkle in Pegasus's eyes made him feel like he was being scrutinized, and he expected that singsong-y laughter that Pegasus presented in any situation that he found at least remotely amusing.

When only silence followed, he began to frown.

"I can't let you into the tournament," Pegasus said softly. "But you are a clever boy for coming up with that. It's something that even I hadn't considered. I'm afraid, however, that I can't."

Otogi sighed. "It's because I know about the plans you made, isn't it? I know that cheating is bad, but it isn't likely that I would win the tournament – just come in close. Perhaps fourth at best? I'm sure that you've invited regional and international champions to this thing, and I won't have a ghost of a chance making it to the top. But any good publicity could be… well, good."

A giggle was his response. "A ghost of a chance?" Pegasus repeated his voice broken between fits. "I couldn't have said it better myself. But that is not the only reason. I'm afraid that the list has been finalized and many of the obstacles, unmentioned by the presentation, have been… customized, I'll say, for this tournament. It was planned months in advance, as we did not accept applications for this. Duelist Kingdom isn't your average tournament series."

Now he was beginning to sound like the guy on the podium. Either way, he couldn't be a contestant.

"Alright, I guess."

Pegasus stared at him for a few more seconds before finishing the rest of his wine. "You remind me very much of myself when I was younger. Full of zeal. I was not at all a person who enjoyed games in my youth, Ryuuji, but I researched every endeavor I was a part of to a tee. It was important to me that things go as well as they could have. You're a very clever boy and much better looking than I was at your age. I'm sure that, even without me, you would have made yourself into something formidable. The small are always underestimated."

Narrowing his eyes, Otogi wasn't sure how to respond. Pegasus was feeling nostalgic, it seemed. He supposed that wine did that to people.

An arm found his way around his shoulder again, in the same way that it had many times that evening, and Pegasus whispered to him, "What will you do with your riches, Ryuuji? What sort of man are you?"

It was a question that Otogi wasn't sure how to answer – at least, in the way that Pegasus would want. "I… I'm unsure." A part of him worried that he would be like his father, greedy and grubbing and overall simply ugly. He didn't want to be like that. "But I know what I don't want to be."

Even as he breathed in close proximity to him, Pegasus smelled like red wine.

"Good! Good." He answered. "Know those things, and don't falter from them. Once you become successful, you'll know what sort of man you'll be. You'll see yourself changing." Pegasus sighed. "There are many things in the name of business that I've done that I would not have allowed myself to when I was younger. Unfortunately, the world does not reward enthusiasm. It rewards value, monetary or otherwise and allegiances and shared deception. The world is cruel, Ryuuji."

There was another pause, and Pegasus kept talking. "Do you know why I chose your idea, Ryuuji, out of the dozens and dozens I receive every day?"

He knew a drunken lecture when he heard one, and although it was inconvenient, Pegasus knew what he was talking about. "What? Why?"

"Because you caught my eye with your charm," Pegasus told him, "and because your idea was _good_. Good ideas seldom get the recognition they deserve. In all honesty, either I could have taken you up on your offer or you could have grown an underground cult following for a game based on mine that would forever alter my demographic. I believe you have the power to have done that. Regardless of my plans, your game would have become popular after Duelist Kingdom and I either could have been a part of it or not. It was my choice."

To have the CEO of a million dollar company say something even remotely close to that was an honor.

"I… thank you. Thank you so much."

When Pegasus removed his arm, there was a brush on his shoulder that made Otogi shiver and feel slightly uncomfortable. How else should he feel, with a drunken man leaning over him?

"You _are_ adorably cute," Pegasus gushed, his voice fluctuating a bit more than usual. "It's inappropriate to think such things about a business partner, I'm afraid, so I haven't been very vocal with such feelings."

"Ah… it's alright, I suppose."

Sighing again, Pegasus, pushed himself away from the balcony, standing on his own. "I hope you'll forgive me. 'Tis the wine, I'm sure."

"Of course," Otogi said, and to lighten the mood, he added, "it isn't as though this is the first time I've heard it."

"Of course not," Pegasus said. "I imagine that you have more proposals to contemplate than that of a tired, bitter old man."

Tired? Bitter? Otogi wouldn't have ever thought of associating any of those things with Pegasus at all.

"Is that what you call a proposal?"

"A very poor one, yes. I'm afraid, however, that it is a false one. My heart has already been stolen away, and to that end by a woman who is no longer with me."

Very suddenly, Mister Croquet cleared his throat, and Otogi turned to find the man behind them, straightening his tie. Where had he disappeared to this whole time?

"Sir," he said, and it was the first time that Otogi had ever heard him speak. "Perhaps it's time for you head back inside." His voice was gravelly and deep and monotone, like something from a funeral.

"Oh, hush, Croquet," Pegasus ordered. "Can't you see I'm entertaining?"

"I'm simply… suggesting, Sir, that maybe—"

"Quiet, Croquet."

The exchange was quick and final, and Croquet took quite a few steps back, toward the double doors.

"See? I'm never allowed what I want," Pegasus huffed.

Otogi had a difficult time following the conversation at this point. Pegasus's interest was clear, that much was sure. But furthermore there was some woman from his past that was somehow relevant, and Mister Croquet didn't want him to speak of her, if his intrusion could have been any more obvious. So, in face of the situation, Otogi decided to ask the obvious question.

"What is it that you want, exactly?"

"Many things," Pegasus supplied. "There has been something dear taken from me, and I have been promised it back, pending the success of this tournament. There are some things, however, that cannot be replaced by anyone once lost. From you? A separate question. A pet, perhaps."

"Excuse me?"

"Do people not want pretty things under their persuasion and control? I am simply being honest about my motivations. I have no illusions about my capability or my desires. I have no shame in admitting that, despite my complex position, I find you quite… easy on the eyes. It has been nothing but a pleasure working with you this past month. To be honest, though I tingle in anticipation of having returned to me what is rightfully mine, a part of me will mourn the inability of exploring this… possibility."

He, Ryuuji Otogi, was being discussed as though he were an inanimate object. Shaking his head, he plunged in with a counter argument. "And what makes you think there's even a possibility?"

Thoughts of Pegasus moving in that direction were not something he spent time on. Pegasus was a business partner, nothing more, and how better to ruin a business partnership than to mix pleasure into the agreement? Not that he had ever considered it; Pegasus was… vintage, so to speak, and above all else was not at all what Ryuuji looked for in a partner. Pegasus wasn't nearly as attractive as he was, male or female, and that red suit, while brimming with power, was very gaudy from a personal point of view.

"I have leverage: Money. Power. I would go so far as to say your Career, as well, but I think that's being a bit too cruel for a casual affair. Not worth it, especially since I've already signed the rights away to you – minus the cards, of course. Too messy."

"I don't even know what to say. There's no way that I can't be insulted by this conversation. I'm both objectified and not worth it." Otogi gave a snicker of his own, to blow off steam. At least Pegasus was being up front with this information.

"I apologize. I'm sure that I could be much more charming without so much wine."

"I'll have to take your word on that, I guess." Otogi fidgeted in place, taking a step back from Pegasus, trying to establish his own space to feel comfortable in.

He didn't want to say anything cruel, lest he ruin whatever support from Pegasus that he had actually managed to gain over the last month. It was hard work that didn't deserve to be dismantled so easily. So what if the CEO thought he was attractive? If nothing else, perhaps he should try to use it to his advantage.

"Ah, well. One dream deferred," Pegasus sang, and held himself as he spun in a circle amongst the night air. It was a wonder that he could be so silly like that, and yet so serious. "I suppose that we should get back to the party, yes?"

Otogi could imagine Mister Croquet agreeing in haste somewhere behind them.

"Yeah. Something like that." He didn't want to leave the conversation the way that it was, with a drunken man disappointed and staring at what Otogi could only figure was his past. Quickly, he added, "Perhaps, if our deal goes through well enough, maybe I'll consider it. When you get back."

Pegasus was charming enough for a little flirting, surely.

 _Not that there's anyone I couldn't flirt with_ , he told himself.

Pegasus laughed, glancing back just once. " _When I get back…_ Perhaps. Are you sure you're willing to give yourself up to an old man's whims so easily?"

"Easily?" Otogi quipped. "I wouldn't dare say that. I'd call it… negotiable. It's negotiable."

{FIN}

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated at the top, this was a bit difficult for me. It's rather long, as I wanted the business jargon to stick out a bit more, and I wanted everything to pace along with the process as things happened.
> 
> I went with a mix between Japanese and English versions here, particularly because there are parts of the story and the characters that I prefer from one over the other, but not a full version that I like over another. I hope that you had fun picking those out.
> 
> In any case, I hope that you enjoy it!


End file.
